Surprise, Surprise
by makristina
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are up one night, and end up talking about his dog tags. Not as dumb as it sounds. DL Fluff.


**Surprise, Surprise**

By: makristina

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe, may make sequel this)

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay. Post Snow Day, about 6 months.

A/N: This is just a random one shot i came up with. I might make a series. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. sigh..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do they mean?" Lindsay asked one night in bed. Danny was just wearing his underwear, and as was she, curled up against his sid,e her hand making lazy circles on his chest.

"What does what mean?" he asked, giving her a curious glance. She just smiled, which of course made him smile back and tighten his hold on her waist.

"Your dog tags." she replied nonchalantly. "I want to k now about them."

"Okay, uh, let's see...well, this one," he said while holding up one that had _**PRIDE**_ inscribed on it, "was from my dad when I graduated from the Acadamy. He said it was to remind me of how proud he is of me."

Lindsay took it in her hand and smiled.

"This one," he said holding up the second, which had a star inscribed on it," was Louie's. My ma gave it to me and told me that he loved me, and would want me to have this."

Lindsay heard the quiver in his voice at the mention of Louie. She looked up at him and gave a slight nod, silently telling him that it was going to be okay, and its okay to feel hurt.

Danny continued after a few moments, "this one i got made for Aiden. See how it has her name then two dates?" He asked.

"I'm guessing date of birth and death?" She asked quietly.

"No," he said with a little smile,"the first is the day we met, and the last is the day she passed."

"So most of these tags have meanings right?" Lindsay asked looking up from the dog tags.

"They all do," he said, fingering the one he had yet to explain, "they all are either from, or a symbol of someone i love." Lindsay smiled and looked down and saw he still had one to explain.

"And the last?" She asked.

"This one, is the newest. I got it about six months ago. Read it," he said with a wink.

She silently picked it up and read the little cursive writing. Once she had read it, she felt her eyes fill up with tears, and looked up at him, her eyes full of surprise, love, and tears. She was speechless. The words _**I LOVE YOU, MONTANA**_ were engraved in the tag. She ran her thumb along the words.

"I got it made the week after you told me you loved me," he said.

Her mind flashed back to day in question. When she told him how she felt. It was when they had just returned to his place from the hospital the day of the hostage situation.

_They had just gotten in the door when Lindsay said she ws going to the washroom, to get ready for bed. Danny knew she was guilty, but it wasn't until he heard quiet sobs from the washroom that he understood the full extent of how bad she felt. "Linds...open the door...please. Please don't cry..." His voice was wavering. _This is my fault_, he thought to himself._

_She opened the door, changed into the boy-shorts and tank top she brought from home, her eyes red from crying, and her face still moist. He immediately puller her into his arms._

_"I'm so sorry, Danny," she said quietly into his shoulder._

_"Why are you beating yourself up over this?"_

_"Because it's my fault."_

_"There's something else. Tell me what's on your mind."_

_"It's nothing..."_

_"Lindsay."_

_"Danny, don't worry about it."_

_"Please tell -"_

_"Fine! I LOVE YOU!" Her hand instantly clamped over her mouth the instant she said it._

_Danny was shocked. Beyond shocked. He was speechless._

_"Say it again," he said with his voice serious._

_"Danny, I'm sorry, i shouldn't have-"_

_"Say it again," he backed her up against the bathroom counter. "If you meant it, say it again."_

_She looked up from her previous spot, which was the floor, and met his eyes._

_"I love you," she said quietly._

_He smiled. The biggest, most sparkling smile she's ever seen from him. Then, he kissed her, and lifted her to set her on the counter. She wrapped his legs around her._

_"I love you more than life itself," he said once they had pulled apart._

She smiled at him through the tears and said, "I love you so much."

"Me too, Linds," he said while pressing his lips to her forehead. "Me too."

The laid in silence for a few moments just taking each other in. Then Danny said, suddenly, "Turn it over."

She slowly turned the dog tag over and once again was crying.

She said the word he wanted to hear most at the moment leave her mouth before kissing him. "Yes!"

She then dropped the dog tag that had two words that meant forever inscribed on it back onto his chest.

_**MARRY ME**_


End file.
